Forum:2014-03-26 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Krosp's got his coat back! That's the important thing about this comic. Luckyblackcat (talk) 05:27, March 26, 2014 (UTC) For some reason, I'm getting a Xerxsephina vibe from Miss Hide Me. Blue eyes, widow's peak... She could have dyed her hair to hide her hereditary hair color that Agatha surely knows by now (having seen it on Tarvek, Violetta, and Tweedle). --MadCat221 (talk) 04:58, March 26, 2014 (UTC) : Krosp shouldn't be confused by the "disguise" as he knows humans don't . Argadi (talk) 06:20, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::He isn't. It's Ardsley Wooster in disguise. Krosp is complementing it. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 08:25, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, in this case heavy perfume could be in character. ;) I could see this being Wooster, Xerxsephnia, or someone completely different. Although what would prompt anyone Agatha already knows to choose that method of reintroducing themselves raises its own set of questions. (talk) 15:49, March 26, 2014 (UTC)]] ::: Wooster doesn't have blue eyes. Or a widow's peak that's liable to poke your eye looking at it. Or a feminine jaw line. Looking back at strips with Seffie, Miss Hide Me is looking more and more like her but with a dye job to hide the Valois Maroon hair. And Krosp may not yet had a chance to get a good whiff of Miss Hide Me's scent. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:44, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Were it not for the amount of silver and lapis lazuli this lady is wearing, I would have taken her for someone's maid or governess. Both were given to wearing dark stiff clothing during the nineteenth century so as to not take attention away from the lady of the house. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 08:08, March 26, 2014 (UTC) : She might be a young noblewoman or the daughter of a rich merchant who is in morning. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:38, March 27, 2014 (UTC) No scent for Krosp to identify? Maybe a Muse. Possibly Mawu? -- SpareParts (talk) 02:19, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :A... muse? Oh dear. What if it's Lucrezia-In-Anevka? Ohhhhhhh crap. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:27, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :Nah, the Muses had larger, more expressive irises in their eyes (presumably to make it easier to see them during performances). If this is a clank, it's either Anevka (sporting her new, non-muse head), or one we haven't met yet. I would point out that, even with the new improved head, Anevka still had obviously-mechanical hands, and this person does not. Moreover, more than a few women in the GG universe seem to have that silvery-gray skin tone. Vanamonde's mother and Agatha's "executive assistant" both have it, as does Xerxsephnia. I don't think it's Seffie; both Agatha and Krosp have heard her voice enough to recognize it, and Krosp ought to have been able to smell her by now as well. He was able to instantly detect the wrongness of Agatha's scent after Tweedle tinkered with it. I'm gonna go with "plot coupon" for this one. Adding too that, given Wooster's "failure" leading up to the assault on Mechanicsburg, he's no doubt redoubled his focus, and if he's any kind of secret agent at all he already knows who this woman (and pretty much everyone else on the train) is. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 04:54, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Has anyone come up with a fan name for Agatha's adopted Wasp Weasel? It would be nice to create a page for it and tag it in the Chronology. Argadi (talk) 12:31, March 27, 2014 (UTC) : How about Weasel Prime until we find out which sex it is? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:44, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :: I'd suggest "Agatha's wasp-eater" with redirects from "Agatha's weasel" and "Agatha's wasp-weasel". Persephone Kore (talk) 16:43, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :: That opens up a can of worms. There's a page called Wasp weasel, but no page Wasp-eater or Wasp eater or Wasp-weasel. The licensed product is a wasp eater. Argadi (talk) 00:28, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: The canonical name for these creatures is wasp eater. Would there be a big downside to renaming the Wasp weasel page to Wasp eater (with appropriate editing) and adding redirects to it from "Wasp weasel", "Wasp-weasel", and "Wasp-eater". -- William Ansley (talk) 03:53, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::: As you probably noticed, I created Agatha's Wasp eater and renamed WW to WE. I don't see any canonical hyphenation of the name--please let me know if I've missed something. (Obviously lots more opportunity for editing now.) Argadi (talk) 10:05, March 29, 2014 (UTC)